


kick ass and smoke grass - the life of the direct decendent of kaguya, haruno sakura

by rosovvy



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, My First AO3 Post, Strong Haruno Sakura, even if its mean as fuck, if i ever get around to updating this is will most DEF be crack, like seriously please hand over your criticism, oneshot - maybe???, shortish, this is like my first post here so please be kind ✋
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosovvy/pseuds/rosovvy
Summary: sakura was always seen as meek.  but did that mean she didn't wanna constantly beat up all of these annoying shinobi around her? she'll be strong soon enough, anyways.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Ootsutsuki Kaguya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. chap 1 - we will get stronger

once upon a time, there was a strong woman named kaguya. kaguya was an adventurous lady, often times wandering the woods behind her family's home, the trees brawny and towering, looming like a sheild over her house. her parents had always told her that despite living near the spine-chilling forest, she was not to go in at all. however, kaguya was the most curious child, and had ignored her parents forewarning, instead choosing to walk into the wood.

after a few hours of meandering, skipping over the thick roots, until she had stumbled upon a tree that grew taller than the clouds. the trunk was huge in girth. the tree had an almost crushing aura, that kaguya had almost fallen to her knees just from being in its vicinity. kaguya, ever strong-headed, would not bow down to this _tree_. after finding this tree, the woman we know as kaguya had eaten a fruit from it's branches, and chakra had grown, deep in her bones.

this would be the beginning of shinobi.

present day 

sakura sighed, exhaust fleeting her features. the school day had been long - and, unsurprisingly, learning to become a paid killer was hard - and sakura just wanted to head home to pass out. and this would be exactly what she would do, if not for the fact that she had recently been implementing a new training regeme. she was tired of always being _second best_ in taijutsu. she doesn't care if it was sasuke-kun that's rookie of the year, but she wanted to be number one. maybe then, her mother and father wouldn't push her so much to quit. **'honestly, it won't hurt them to be supportive for once,'** her inner subconcious supplied. sakura was just greatful that her parents had atleast understood her need to eat more, to keep up with the hard labour her body is being put through.

mindlessly following the path to the training grounds, she allowed herself to think. _'during our lesson today, sensei had said that when throwing kunai, to keep our elbows up and knees wide. but with shuriken, its best to flick their wrists when throwing them,'_ sakura was special, in having a near perfect memory. she can remember everything that's ever told her, voiced or read. what she _really _trouble with, was remembering faces. one time, her best friend ino had gotten a haircut and sakura couldn't recognize her. _'that had been embarrissing...'___

__after that, she just let her thoughts wander where ever. she had always wondered why it took so long to get to the training grounds, but was thankful that it gave her time to think. she needed to go over todays lesson about taijutsu anyways. she wasn't very good at it, and all the other clan kids in her class would recieve training at home. she felt it was unfair, because the teachers paid more attention to them instead of civillian children. they were the ones that really needed help, after all. _'it feels as if we're set up to fail, how do they ever expect us to get stronger and graduate like this?'__ _

__**'oh clam it, who cares. all we really need to do is get strong, and to do that we need to train; by the way, we're at the training grounds already. we've been standing here for a few minutes.'** oh! she hand't noticed that they were here already. might as well get working then. her plan was to go through a few of the kata's the academy were teaching them this week, then to run around the edge of the grounds five times. after that she'd be practicing with her kunai and shuriken. sakura felt her chakra drum through her bones, ' _alright sakura -_ **hey!** _\- and inner sakura, lets get this show on the road.'__ _


	2. chap 2 - who was she

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sakura goes to the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its valentines where i am so ✋ i'm feeding you

sakura was gonna get stronger somehow, even if that meant reading a book about something boring. which is was brought her to the library. what a _magical_ place.

she walks into the library, waving at the librarian sitting at the desk. _'they're wearing a head band.'_ ignoring that line of thought, she looks for whatever she can get her hands on in this section of the library. her eyes scanning the rows and rows of dusty books and scrolls, she memorizes the the titles as quickly as she can and grabs the ones that are most relevant to her. she spots two books, the "Our Pathways of Chakra, and How to Utilize them" and "Quick Chakra Exercises to Grow Your Coils". deciding that she'd most likely learn most from those ones, she snatches them both, making her way over to an empty table. setting the books down, she looks around again and realizes that the shinobi at the desk is looking at her.

**'sock them in the face'.** she mentally face-palmed at her inner. looking away from the shinobi and back at the books, she gets to reading. 

-3-

it's have to have been hours by now. sakura's eyes had begun burning over fourty minutes ago, and her throat screamed in dehydration. _'i should leave soon, but this book has at least fifteen more chapters left. "hey, kiddo," the shinobi that had been at the front desk came up to her, "library's closing in ten minutes. you should get going." sakura looked outside the window next to her, the sun had already began to set. "oh... thank you, i'll get going. you don't think i can check these books out, do you?" the shinobi grabbed the book from her hands, as well as the one on the table. they began walking to the front desk, so sakura quickly followed. she could only assume that they'd be scanning the books for her._

_"so, what's a little kid like you doing learning about chakra?" they asked. sakura had never been asked a question like this before, so she quickly stammered out, "i'm in the academy, shinobi-san. they don't teach us a lot about chakra there so i thought to come here and read up on it." the shinobi quickly scanned the last book, stacking them up on the ledge for sakura to take home. "well, be careful. this stuff can run you ragged when you're young." the shinobi warned, "and, if you ever need help with anything more specific..." they trailed off. _'they were offering to trach her something!'_ sakura's face lit up at them and she walked out the doors, heading home. _

_while reading, sakura had learned that the easiest way to expand chakra capacity is to meditate. **'i wonder why they don't teach this in the academy. it's just meditating.'** inner didn't seemed amused at them only finding out this information now. _'i'm sure they just don't want us to hurt ourselves, inner. let's just get home and practice.'__

_opening the door to her house, she called out for her parents. "kaa-sama! otou-sama! i'm home!" she ran up the stairs and put the books on her wood desk in the corner of her room. hearing the bustle of her father making food in their kitchen, she ran back down stairs, taking a seat at the dining table. "hi sacchan, how was your day?" sakura grinned at her fathers nickname for her. her father had always been the warmer of her two parents. "it was good otou-san, i had lunch with ino-chan and hinata-chan today. then we learned about the first hokage! did you know that hirashima had this jutsu called wood-release?" her father stilled for a second, his face scrunching up._

__'does he not like the first hokage?'_ "otou-san? are you okay?" her father then forced himself to relaxe, his shoulders un-tightening. "i'm fine, sacchan. what do you want for dessert?" sakura noticed the change in subject, but didn't bother to ask about it. "oh, can i have dango? pretty please, otou-san!" her father chuckled, ah, his daughter never changed._

_sakura's mother was out on a business trip to kiri. her family had come from a long line of merchants, so she was usually travelling around to garner more connections. when sakura's parents had her, they decided that kizashi would be the stay at home dad, so sakura wouldn't be alone. depsite their dislike of their daughters profression, they wouldn't dare to neglect her, so sakura never had to worry about being alone. they were scared that their only child was growing up to be an assassin, but to them that didn't mean that she didn't deserve the best childhood they could give her. sakura knew they tried their best, and for that she was grateful._

_"anyways, otou-san, tomorrow can you come with me to the park. i want to try something but i need an adult." her father grinned, "of course i'll come watch you, sacchan. gotta make sure my favourite daughter is safe!" kizashi exclaimed._

_"i'm your only daughter, otou-san!"_

_"that's what _you_ think, my lovely blossom."_

_that night sakura had a filling dinner with her father. times like these she wouldn't trade for the entire world._

_-3-_

__she had been running, running fast. she didn't know what she was running from, all she knew was that she needed to leave. hopping from tree branch to tree branch, most branches snapping in half with the brute strength of her legs alone. those behind her were starting to catch up, she worried. her hands flew up, running through several hand signs, but before she could complete her jutsu, a spear had stabbed through her chest._ _

_-3-_

_the day before the graduation exam, haruno sakura woke up with sweath drenching her body, and tears falling down her face. her hands were shaky when she brought them to her chest, where the spear had pierced through _her_ chest._

_the day before the graduation exam, haruno sakura had woken up with purple ringed eyes, glowing bright and deep in the light of the moon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY OH BOY DID I LEAVE YOU GUYS ON A CLIFF HANGER AHAHAHAHAHAH. also i have like no idea what i'm gonna do with this 👀 
> 
> okay so to the people concerned about my capitilaztion or however you spell it i dunno i get it can be a bit an noying but like ✋ i'm short so i have to use short letters sorry its the law.
> 
> ALSO if anyone knows how to use a page divider then please, let me know i have the work skin and everything i just have no idea how to apply it 😭😭😭

**Author's Note:**

> phew, am i really bad at writing. i gotta get better somehow tho, so here we are. writing longer chapters will def be hard for my adhd ass, so dont expect any soon. also YES i am absolutley giving sakura face blindness. i need fuCKING REPRESENTSAION and even tho i dont have it myself i think it would add to her character. girl who can remember everything except a persons face is just so funny to me. i can just imagine where she doesnt recognize her teammates or mayby her sensei. if im not writing it correctly feel free to correct me,


End file.
